warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grail of the Imperium
The Grail of the Imperium is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. Chapter History The Grail of the Imperium Chapter is a proud Chapter with a long if not entirely recorded history within the Imperium. They are fierce raiders of Xenos Worlds and ferocious campaigners against the forces of the Ruinous Powers. The earliest parts of their history are not known with only a few basic details from that period surviving into the 42nd Millennium, but the Chapter relentlessly searches for answers that can fill in the gaps. Chapter Homeworld The Chapter's homeworld is the planet Nassa - a large planet located somewhere within the Segmentum Obsurus and is largely covered in oceans. The only land masses are the clusters of islands scattered across the planet - archipelagos that are home to a large variety of ecosystems. The city of Highcharity is a wealthy intergalactic trade center in the Imperium because of the many exotic plants and animals that are native to the planet. However despite the wealth and lush ecosystems of the planet, living outside the protection of the city is no easy task. The planet is home to a vast number of deadly creatures and flora that inhabit the great many ecosystems the planet has to offer, with some of the most dangerous creatures being that of the sea. Many fishing and harvesting colonies that are scattered across the oceans, on large boats or sitting on stilts above the water, are lost to massive sea creatures and unforgiving storms that appear almost at random. Because of the great many natural resources the planet has to offer, trading is a part of life on Nassa that almost every child learns before growing up to make their own destiny, or being selected to undergo the training to become an Astartes. Chapter Fortress Monastery The Chapter's Fortress Monastery is known as The Divine Spear - a vast structure that overlooks the city of Highcharity and is defined by a grand spire of silver and gold that reflects the light of the sun and surrounding ocean. The Hoard of the Chapter The Chapter is known to hoard a vast variety of wealth from relics to knowledge all the way to material wealth. Given the fact that little is known of their earliest history beyond the bare basic details, it is thought that the Chapter collects, hoards and guards all knowledge and records that could shed light on the knowledge of their past that was lost. The relics they hoard are are almost always sacred to their Chapter - or at least thought to - with all the other relics that they hoard considered to be useful tools regardless of whether or not they are sacred. Wealth to Spend Nobody outside the Chapter knows what the Chapter does with the material wealth they possess. Many have their suspicions and there are many stories, but no use for it beyond hoarding for its own sake has become known. In truth, the Chapter does indeed spend its wealth on a great many things, but not on what one might suspect such as weapons and other armaments. Despite the largest of Nassa's two moons being a forge of the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Chapter frequently does business with Rouge Traders for ancient Imperium technologies dating back to the Dark Age of Technology in order to personalize or upgrade their weapons. Such activities are kept secret by the members of the Adeptus Mechanicus on Nassa's largest moon to trade for access to study these purchases. The Chapter also trades in odd and precious materials believed to be used as crafting materials by the Imperium during the Dark Age of Technology. Some of these precious materials are used to decorate or otherwise enhance the Chapter's space-faring vessels, vehicles, and weapons. Known only to a few within the upper ranks of the Chapter, one of the greatest prizes the Chapter seeks to acquire is any an all technology that would allow them to understand and maybe even cure the defects that have plagued the Blood Angels genetic lineage for over ten millennia. Methods and Secrets The Chapter is incredibly secretive, making efforts to be sure that their movements are difficult to track. Their forces have also been noted as never being concentrated in terms of numbers, meaning that keeping track of the number of Astartes within the Chapter are not known and difficult to keep track of at best. Any recorded number of Astartes that the Chapter at large has is likely to be outdated and wildly inaccurate. Many suspect that the Chapter has many secrets to hide, but whether or not there is any truth to this is unknown. There is indeed truth to the notion that the Chapter has many things to hide. The Chapter's hoard of knowledge and artifacts are often moved with their fleets, the armoury stocking the relics for use in war while elements of the Chapter's Librarius study various segments of the knowledge and other records acquired by the Chapter in an attempt to unlock their secrets. Why the study of such knowledge requires secrecy and privacy is unknown, but many are quick to claim heresy even though there is no proof of heresy. Chapter Gene-Seed The Chapter is known to have been created from the genetic lineage of the Blood Angels, but the identity of exactly which Chapter the Grail of the Imperium Chapter owes their existence to is entirely unknown. This means that it is entirely possible that the Chapter was formed from the genetic stock of one of the earliest Chapters who split from the Blood Angels Legion or one of the earliest Chapters to be sired by the Blood Angels. This is something the Chapter is obsessed in learning the truth of. The Chapter suffers from all the genetic flaws and other properties of the Blood Angels genetic line and are among the most devout when it comes to searching for the understanding of and cure for the various genetic flaws of their heritage. Notable Campaigns Notable Astartes Zenguard Mortimen Zengyard Mortiment is the current Chapter Master of the Grail of the Imperium Chapter - A Primaris Astartes of great renown and commander within the Unnumbered Sons. After his service in the Unnumbered Sons, he was then assigned to the Chapter along with a cadre of Primaris Marines. The circumstances that led to his ascension to the position of Chapter Master are not known. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Grail of the Imperim primarily wear black colored power armor with gold trim on the shoulder pauldrons, parts of the backpack, belt and groin guard. The Chapter iconography is prominently displayed on the left shoulder pauldron. It is not known how they differentiate their battle-brothers by company or squad, as they wear no visible company heraldry or squad markings. Chapter Badge The Grail of the Imperium Chapter badge consist of a pair of black cutlass swords crossed behind a golden glowing grail. Allies Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Grail of the Imperium Feel free to add your own About the Grail of the Imperium Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding